Forever and Always
by GleekForever246
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Puck/Rachel. Chapter 11.Best part about Sundays? Watching Finn, Mike, and Sam go to church while you stay home.
1. Why He Loves Her

I got this from no where. Enjoy!

The 5 things Puck loves about Rachel (Pucks POV)

5.) She can actually relate to me. She knows what it's like to have a parent willingly leave her. Sure, Kurt's mom may have died and Finn's dad died but it's not like they wanted to die. They loved their kids and wanted to be with them but my dad left because he didn't want to be around me, my sister, and my mom. Their parents didn't leave willingly. Rachel's mom was so excited to meet her daughter for the first time, and when she did, she left. Rachel knows what it's like to have a parent leave, and it isn't a lie when I would tell her about my dad and she says "I understand Noah,", and that means the world to me.

4.) She will do anything for the people she loves. I have seen her drop everything, to take my little sister to the doctor when she had a fever. I didn't ask her to do it and neither did my mom or my sister. I told her I had to leave school early because Sarah (my sister) was sick and she told me to stay and took her to the doctor.

3.)Her voice. Enough said.

2.) She listens to me. Quinn and Santana never did. All they did was whine their fucking asses off. When I talk she fucking listens and is intrested. I know some people think she's a bitch who never listens, and won't shut up, but she's really sweet and nice and she doesn't talk as much as people think she does.

1.)She loves me. I never had that with a girl and I'm glad with her. She always tells me she loves me, not because she feels the need to say because she's dating me, but because she means it. And that's all I could ever ask for.


	2. Don't Leave Me

Puck's POV

I walked into health class and sat in my usual seat next to Rachel. We were actually friends now. Really good friends. Not like that you sicko. She's dating Finn. Psh. Finn. Finn and her may seem happy and shit but I know for a fact they have been having problems. Almost every night Rachel has come by my house crying about her fight with Finn(there was a new one every day basically) and I would hold her and tell her everything was alright. My mom didn't have a problem with it because, well, it's Rachel. Beautiful, smart, talented, and most importantly, _Jewish._ I'm kinda crazy about her. Like, I have romantic feelings for her. There is only one problem. _Finn._ He always got what he wanted. But I know that when he hurts her(more than he already has) she will come to me because I actually like her. Anyways, Rachel has changed. Over the summer, Rachel stayed with Shelby and Beth in New York(Yes, my daughter. In fact we had become friends because over her. Rachel would send me pictures of her. I set the one of Rachel and Beth in the park as my backround on my phone. Shut up.). Rachel had started wearing shorts and tank tops and she actually became kinda popular. She made caption on the volleyball team and kept a loving(yeah right) relationship with Finn.

"Sup, Puckerman?" she said with a smirk as I slid into my seat. Mike and Tina (they were dating) were turned around in their seats talking to Rachel.

"Sup Berry." I replied.

"Alright everyone!" said walking in the room."Mike,Tina, turn around." They sighed and rolled their eyes while they turned around.

"Okay, So the person sitting next to you, is your spouse."

Me and Rachel looked at each other with confusion and then we both looked at Finn who was sitting next to Suzy Pepper with shocked eyes. He looked over at Rachel and me and gave us a WTF look. Both of us laughed at his look.

"And this," continued holding a baby doll up,"Is your baby. Name it whatever you want. And no you can't name it Badass."

"Dammit," I grumbled. Rachel giggled and draped her hair to cover her face.

Mrs. Granger passed out the babies and while everyone discussed names for the baby. I swear to God I heard Finn suggest Drizzle to Suzy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mike said when he got his baby.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Tina and Mike turned around to show us their baby.

"Oh my god," Rachel said through her giggle fit.

"Holy shit!" I said laughing looking at the baby.

They were given an Asian baby.

When we got our baby me and Rachel started talking about names. I suggested John Bon Jovi but she wouldn't go with it(psh. Women).

"How about...Layla. It's pretty. And not named after some random singer."

"Please!" I said,"If you wanted, you would name it Barbara!"

"So!"

We walked down the hallway talking and laughing when Rachel stopped and stared where Finn's locker is. Finn stood there looking uncomfortable while Suzy Pepper was giggling and smiling up at him.

"She's flirting with him,"Rachel said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. He would never cheat on you. You know that."

"So Finn," Suzy said running her finger up and down Finn's arm," Now that we're partners in health, we might as well date." Before Finn could say anything, Suzy wrapped her arms around his neck and went on her tip toes and kissed Finn's lips. I felt Rachel tense beside me. We waited for Finn to push her away and than Finn wrapped his arms around he waist. He opened his mouth a little to grant her access to his mouth. Rachel stood with her mouth gaping while Finn and Suzy made out in the hallway. Suzy Fucking Pepper. What was wrong with him?

"What the hell!"Rachel screamed.

Finn and Suzy spread apart. Finn looked at Rachel with regret on his face. He took a step towards her but she just backed up towards me. I felt her small hand slip into my hand. I squeezed it started to pull her away from this little scene.

"Rach.."Finn started.

"Leave me alone," she said walking away pulling me with her. We walked out to the parking lot where I helped her into my truck and when I got in on the other side, I pulled her to me. She buried head in my chest and let out a soft sob. Sooner or later she was full out bawling. I knew my shirt was getting soaked but I didn't give a crap. I just held her closer until she pulled back and looked at me and sat back on in the passenger seat.

"Sorry,"she whispered as she wiped the tears away from her beautiful face.

"Don't be,"I said wiping a tear away with my finger. "You shouldn't be sorry for what he did. Want me to beat him up for you?"

"Kinda." She laughed a little before turning her head.

"Are your brothers home?" I asked. Rachel wasn't the spoiled only child everyone thought she was. She had two brothers. Henry who was 14 (like my sister Sarah) and Derick who was 26. Rachel's dads moved to Chicago for business while Derick raised Rachel and Henry. Derick got married when Rachel was 16. His wife's name is Marrissa. They had a baby a year ago and Rachel was like a second mom to that baby. Her name is Tara and Rachel would do anything for that little girl. Usually Derick was working and Marrissa was too. Henry went to the middle school with my sister and Mike's sister Gina. Actually, the three of them were best friends.

"No, Derick,Marrissa, Henry and Tara went to Chicago to visit my dads. I didn't feel like seeing the douchebags that ditched me because their work was more important."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and drove to her house. We sat in comfortable silence while Animal by Neon Trees played on the radio. Rachel's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and sighed when she saw the caller ID.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully.

"Finn,"she grumbled. She pressed the little red button and closed her phone and slid it back into her front right pocket. I pulled into her drive way noticing her car was in the drive way.

"Did Finn drive you to school?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." I knew she had early volleyball practice and I had football early too so, why not? And now that her and Finn were done,(she never actually said it but it was pretty obvious) I could try to get her to be my girlfriend.

"Okay." She said. "Thanks for helping me. And if you do hit Finn, aim low," she kissed my cheek and slid out and walked up to the house and walked in.

I drove back to school for Glee. When I walked in, Finn was sitting next to Quinn holding hands with her while Sam sat behind them giving Finn the death glare. He saw me walk in and nodded towards me. I nodded back. Then I did a double take. Why the FUCK was Finn holding hands with Quinn? He just cheated on Rachel with Suzy Pepper(I'm still in shock) and now he's dating Quinn? He needs to get hit in the balls.(Rachel did tell me to aim low...) I sat next to Mike and Tina planning to get a story out of them. They were planning to tell me anyway considering the second I sat down they wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Turns out Finn and Quinn have been 'doing it' for months now. Even before her and Sam got together," Tina rushed," What happened in the hallway Quinn had made Suzy do. She was tired of Rachel dating him but she didn't want to have Sam dump her and she knew Finn was a dumbass and he would go with it. And she knew Rachel was gonna see. And Quinn realized she liked Finn more so while you were gone, she dumped Sam and made out with Finn in the hallway. I swear to God I'm gonna bitch slap her. But Santana beat me to it. She attacked Quinn in the middle of the hallway. broke it up. I find it weird how always finds a fight to break up. I mean like twice it was with you and Frankenteen and with Santana and Quinn twice. Is he like wat-,"

"Tina!" I cut in,"I don't give a crap about that. So what happened after the fight?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anyways, Santana and Brittany left school like, the second you came back. I heard Santana tell Brittany about going to see Rachel."

"Alright guys!" exclaimed walking in. "I forgot to tell you guys, but I was gonna cancel practice today. So go off and have fun! Don't do anything illegal!" The club sauntered out to their lockers and got their things and walked to the parking lot to drive home.

"How was Rachy?"Mike asked, concerned.(He and Rachel had become really good friends when they started taking the same dance classes and ended up teaching the same dance class together. They were like BFF's or some shit.)

"Pretty bad,"I said sighing. I said goodbye to him and Tina and walked to my truck. I drove home with the radio off, just listening to the rain fall lightly on my truck as it started when I pulled out of the parking lot. I pulled into my driveway sighing as I saw my mom's car there. You see, my mom works a lot. She does everything she can to make my life and Sarah's(my sister) life as easy as possible. With our dad walking out on us, my mom had work extra nights at the hospital to just get us through. Later on she got a promotion and got LOADS more money. If I had to categorize it, I guess we would be middle high-class.

Anyways, my mom wasn't usually home when I got back from school, so when she is home, I have to actually stay home and not go to 7-11s and try to get people to buy me beer. I walked in the door and I saw my mom, Lisa, and Sarah sitting at the table working on Sarah's homework. I walked by them giving them both a kiss on the forehead. (Shut are the two of the three women I will do anything for. The third will be unknown forever.)

"How's Rachel?" My mom asked as I sat down next to my 12 year old sister. She still had this idea that we will end up get married. Not that I actually oppose that idea, but still Ma's bat-shit crazy.

"Not good,"I said, looking down. Sarah's head snapped up at that.

"What? Is she okay?" Sarah rushed. My mother got up and walked into the kitchen to make dinner(she was still listening in the kitchen.).

"Finn cheated on her."

"Can I kill him?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Sure kid," I said ruffling her hair. I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. I took my phone out and called Rachel.

"Hey Noah," she croaked, her voice cracking from crying. My heart broke a little.

"You doing any better, babe?" I asked concerned.

"No. Can come over and stay the night? I really don't want to be alone tonight."she whispered the last part.

"Sure, babe. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I basically ran down the stairs. "Staying over at Rachel's tonight," I said over my shoulder to my mom.

"Okay!" she yelled back in response.

I got to Rachel's house in record time. The second I pulled into Rachel's driveway, I saw her standing on her porch. It was still raining out from before and she ran out into the rain and walked towards me. The second she was in my arms I heard her weeping. I kissed the top of her head and whispered soft coos in her ear. After about five minutes of this, I took her inside to dry off. We walked up stairs to her room to dry off. I stay over here a lot so I have clothes up stairs. I changed in the main bathroom and she changed in her bathroom.

When we both got changed we sat on her bed.

"So, do you know anything about what happened?" Rachel asked quietly. I explained to her what Tina had told me, about Quinn, Sam, Suzy, Santana, and the fight. At the end of it she shook her head and looked down.

"I should have expected it. I mean, he's been really distant lately. And we've been fighting a lot. It was bound to end soon, but I didn't expect it to end like this. You know he called me when Brittany and Santana were over. He wanted to talk about it but I dumped him. Santana told me to sleep with some random guy to get back at him. I told her no. I don't believe sleeping wi-" I had instantly stopped listening after she said she dumped him. I grabbed her chin, tilted it up and pressed my mouth to hers to shut her up. I wasn't trying to get her to sleep with me, I knew she wouldn't go for it.

Soon enough we were full on, making out on her bed.

We spent the rest of junior and Senior year dating. She got a scholarship to a performing school in New York. I got a scholarship to a school in New Hampshire for baseball. We never broke up once. Sure, we fought some, but we always made up(out) and got over it. The distance was a problem but we always visited each other over the weekend. Plenty of times Finn has gone out to New York trying to win her back, but she never went for it. She would tell him she was in love with someone else(not that that discouraged him). I proposed to her a month after we both graduated and we got married 6 months later. A week before the wedding, Rachel took a pregnancy test and it was positive. We became parents nine months later. We had a girl and named her Melody. Rachel became a famous Broadway actress and I became a coach for the New York Yankees. I hate to admit it, but if Finn wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't be with the girl of my dreams. So when I saw him at the Glee reunion, I thanked him. And after that, I went home to tuck my baby girl into bed and fall asleep with my beautiful wife in my arms. I've never been more happy.

Thanks for reading! please review!


	3. Why She Loves Him

Why She Loves Him

5.) She isn't dating Puck. She's dating Noah. There's a difference. You see, Puck is a douche. Even he will admit it. He would slushie Rachel , Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and other kids. He would throw Kurt and Jacob in the dumpster. He locked Artie in a Porta-Potty. But that's Puck. Noah's a total sweetheart. He would show up at Rachel's house everyday after he slushied her to apologize. He quit football for her. He serenaded her in front of the entire Glee Club. And that's what is so great about him. He may be a douche but he only showed his soft side to her and her no, she wasn't dating Puck. Noah was quite enough for her.

4.) He was protective of her. Sure, she hated when he got into fights, but the fact that he only fought douches who hurt her in anyway was just down right sweet. Like the many times he beat up Jacob for getting in her personal space or when he punched Finn for lying to her about Santana. Or like how he will feel the need to put his arm around her shoulders when he sees some jackass hitting on her. Like when they started senior year, and some pansy ass jack off, freshman had her pinned up against a locker and his hand was on her bare thigh. Pu-Noah flipped and grabbed Rachel. He didn't hit him then but when he showed up at football tryouts, (Coach Bieste had promoted him to quarter back when Finn quit football and Sam stepped down because Quinn dumped him. Coach had decided since Puck had been on the team for 4 years he could choose through the new kids who got to be on the team.)he beat his ass HARD. Not only did he not make the football team, Puck spread the word that he was some kind of creepy rapist.

3.)When Puck dated other girls, he would feel the need to basically feel them up in the middle of the hallway so everyone knew he was a player and loved women. He didn't do that with Rachel. He would always have an arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked down the hallway which basically meant "back the fuck douchebags; she's MINE!" and he loved it. Sure, they would make out in the hallway sometimes but when they did, he was careful NOT to grope her or grab her ass and/or boob because he didn't want any guys getting ideas about her. Rachel asked him about it once:

"Noah, why is it you treat me differently than the other girls you've dated?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you dated Santana and other girls, when you kissed them around people, you would always, like, grope them."

"And you're wondering why I don't do that to you?"

"Yes. It's not that I want you to, it's just, I want to know why."

"Rach, you're so much better than them. They're used to being grinded in the middle of a busy hallway. But you aren't and I don't think you should be demoted to that kind of PDA. Besides, they're all sluts. They think that's being fucking modest."

2.)His voice. Need I say more?

1.) He truly does love her. He will always tell her and mean it, and he will even say it in front of his football friends. Sometimes he would show her how he felt about her too. She's never been happier.


	4. AZ

A-Z

"And why are you trying to get me to sleep with you?"

"Because you're smoking hot, babe."

"Cut the crap, Puckerman."

"Don't you get it? You're sexy as fuck!"

"Even though you tell me this stuff all the time, I don't believe you are actually interested in me."

"Fuck Rach! Why can't you believe I really like you? You're beautiful, smart, talented, and you have an amazing body!"

"Give it a break Puck."

"Holy shit! Rachel, come on! I like you! Why don't you get it?"

"I don't understand why you like me. You made my life a living hell for two years."

"Just listen to me! God!"

"'Kay, fine. Tell me what you wanted to say, ."

"Look Rachel. I like you. A lot. And I actually want to date you. So are you gonna give me a chance?"

"Maybe. Wait, are you doing this to get in my pants?"

"No."

"Oh, well, um..."

"Please answer me!"

"Quinn's call me. Ugh, you answer it."

"Really? Quinn hates me!"

"So?"

"Tell me your answer!"

"Ugh you are so infuriating!"

"Voice mail got Quinn's call."

"Whatever. Look Puckerman, I'm still not sure about your tactics. You could be doing this to get me and bed and fuck my 'hot body'."

"X-rated comments? Really Berry? That's so hot."

"You are the biggest perv in the world."

"Zero chance of me getting laid tonight, huh?"


	5. I Don't Speak Hebrew

I Don't Speak Hebrew

The Glee Club was sitting in the choir room talking while they waited for come in. Mike and Tina, (still together) Brittany and Artie,(also still together) and Puck and Rachel(they started dating after Rachel dumped Finn for lying about Santana and Puck was basically the only there for her) were all talking about seeing a movie that weekend. You see, Brittany grew tired of Santana's shit. Artie had made her a much nicer person. So Brittany stopped hanging out with Santana when she started dating Finn and started being nicer to Rachel. Mike always wanted to get to know Rachel better and when Tina suggested it, he said yes almost immediately. Puck and Rachel had been getting along really well and when Rachel dumped Finn, Puck was Rachel's shoulder to cry on. She was a mess for almost a week before Puck finally manned up and kissed her. They've been dating for almost 4 months now. And it turns out Rachel isn't mean. Once you got to know her, she became the happy, non-judgmental, sane, swearing(yes she curses. A lot.), perverted(Puck started to rub off on her), athletic(she was on the track, tennis, and volleyball team)girl that was almost impossible to not fall in love with.

Meanwhile, Santana sat across the room next to Finn and Mercedes, glaring at Rachel. Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Lauren were the only ones in the Glee club who hated Rachel. Finn was obviously still in love with her, and Sam thought she was really nice. Mercedes hated her because she thought Rachel took all the solos(she didn't), Quinn hated her because, well, she's Quinn. Santana hates her because Santana's a bitch. Lauren hates her because she thought Rachel 'took' Puck away from her(yeah because that would have worked out).

finally came in a few minutes later.

"Okay guys!" he said happily,"this weeks assignment has nothing to do with music. We are going to learn about each others religions!" Every one just sat there looking at him with puzzled faces.

"What are you talking about?" Tina spoke up.

"Okay well," he started, "for example, some of you are Christan. So we can all learn about how Christians celebrate holidays, what they learn about and other things." Brittany's hand shot up. "Yes Brittany?"

"Does this mean we have to go to church?" she said.

"Not exactly. There are many ways to understand one's who would like to start us off?"he asked hopefully, looking at the teenagers. No one moved. They just sat there and stared at him like he was a fucking unicorn. "Come on guys! Either you volunteer or I pick who goes," he threatened. Sam nudged Finn to go but Finn just shook his head no. Rachel and Puck looked at each other and rolled their eyes when Brittany pestered Tina to go but Tina said poked Quinn but she just said no, too. This went on for five more minutes. Everyone bothered someone about going. Finally Mike raised his hand after Brittany and Tina just kept saying "Come on Mike!" while Artie, Puck, and Rachel laughed. looked up from the sheet music he was looking at to see Mike's hand in the air.

"Yes,Mike?" he said excited.

Mike smirk slyly before saying "Rachel and Puck want to go." Next thing he knew he felt a hand hit the back of his head. "What the hell Rach?" he whispered.

"I'm going to kill you," she said quietly but fircely.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed. "So Puck, Rachel, tell us about your religon."

"Ummmmmm..." they both said, speechless. They looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. Then Rachel came up with an idea.

"," Rachel said smiling," I think the Glee Club would get more information about our religion if they accompanied Noah and I to Temple." She leaned back in her chair and smirked at Mike.

"Fantastic idea!" said happily. Puck and Rachel looked at each other smiling before turning to look at Mike who was pouting. His plan totally back fired on him. Brittany smiled like a fool and clapped. She had gone to Temple with Puck and Rachel before and loved , Santana, Mercedes, and Lauren frowned. The last thing they wanted to do was see Rachel more. Finn smiled. He thought of this as another chance to show Rachel he was a better boyfriend than Puck. He looked over at where Rachel was sitting and frowned. Puck had his arm around Rachel's shoulders and her head rested on the crook of his neck. Puck's hand rested on her bare thigh, tracing hearts. Rachel's hand laid on his chest playing with the gray fabic of his shirt. Finn looked over and saw Brittany sitting on Artie lap bridal style talking about a bunny she saw in the pet shop. Tina and Mike were sitting in front of them holding hands and making plans to go to a restaurant that wasn't Dim Sung and WITHOUT his mother(I know, shocker!)Finn stopped listening to them when he heard Rachel's musical giggles.

"That makes no sense, Noah," Rachel said giggling.

"It does too," Puck said laughing," think about it, birds are smarter than we expect. And one day they will find a way to destroy the world."

"What?" Mike said hearing what Puck said.

"Do you think birds will find a way to take over the world?"

"Um, only FUCK yes!" Mike said high-fiveing Puck.

"You two are stupid," Tina said, siding with Rachel.

"I don't know," Brittany said hesitantly,"I may have to go with Puck on this one."

"What about you Artie?" Rachel asked.

"I'm with you Rachel. Birds may be smart but I doubt they are smart enough to come up with a plan to destroy the world and then follow through with it."

When the bell rang, Rachel and Puck walked out of the school, holding hands, and walked to his truck. He helped her into the car before getting in on the other side and driving to her house.

"Wait, does this mean I have to go to temple tonight?" Puck asked worried.

"Obviously," Rachel said.

"Ugh!" he whined loudly.

"Stop complaining," she said hitting his arm lightly. "It was that or tell them about being Jewish."

"Good point," he noted. They pulled up to her house to see her brother Derek's car sitting in the drive way. Her brother didn't usually go to temple anymore so Puck usually took Rachel to Temple with him. "Am I picking you up or are you driving?" Puck asked.

"Driving. I figured I would punish Henry by taking him to temple considering he set my Wuthering Heights book on fire. I swear to God, he gets dumber and dumber. Fourteen year olds should not be be playing with fire." she said shaking her head.

Puck laughed," Later baby," he said kissing her lips before she got out and walked into her house.

The whole Glee club (minus Rachel) was standing in the Temple Parking lot. Amber(Mike's 14 year old sister) and Sarah(Puck's 14 year old sister) stood with them. They were talking when they saw Rachel's shiny red Ford Focus pull into the parking lot.

"Henry, I'm driving you to Disney land!"Rachel said getting out of the car.

"Why not!" the younger boy said.

"Because it's over 300 miles away!"

"So!"

They walked up to the group and the three younger teens huddled into their own group on the side. Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's wait from behind and she rested her head on his chest.

"Why does Henry want to go Disney Land?" Mike questioned.

"Because he want's to kick Mikey Mouse in the nuts."

Everyone looked over at Henry. Henry noticed them and gave them a puzzled look.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," Tina said shaking her head.

Inside the temple, everyone sat and listened to Rabbi Greenburg. They spent two hours in the temple. Rachel and Puck didn't pay much attention, having heard this all before. After the service ended, Rachel and Puck stayed back for a few minutes to discuss something with Rabbi Greenburg. The group waited in the parking lot for them to return.

"Did you guys understand anything they said?" Henry asked the group.

"Not really," Mike said. When everyone agreed, Henry and Sarah laughed.

"I'm not surprised," Sarah said, "Hebrew is a very hard language to learn. I'm not fluent at it but I'm pretty good. Noah and Rachel speak Hebrew though."

"They do?" Mercedes said, surprised.

"Yep." Henry said. "You know how you guys used to go to Sunday School?" He paused as they all nodded," Well it's like that. Except instead of Sunday school, we go to Hebrew classes."

"Oh,"Finn said, understanding.

"Sarah," Puck said as he and Rachel walked out of the temple. "I have to talk you to your cheerleading practice. Mom said you can't miss anymore practice. So hurry up." She rolled her eyes, walked over to Puck, grabbed the keys out of his hand, and walked over to his car. Puck rolled his eyes, kissed Rachel goodbye and walked to his truck behind his sister.

"CRAP!" Mike yelled looking at Amber.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I have to take you to gymnastics!" He yelled frantically(last time he forgot to take her, his mom chewed his ass about how he needs to take responsibility for his sister). He ran to his car while Amber laughed at the sight.

"I thought you didn't have gymnastics today," Rachel said smiling as Mike hopped into his car, trying to find the right key to start the car.

"I don't. But since the gymnastic building is near the mall, I'll just leave and meet my friends there. So , Don't tell Mike." Amber said, before walking to her brother's car mumbling under her breath about what a douche he was when he honked his horn.

After everyone left, Rachel and Henry drove home and listened to the radio in silence.

"Rach?" Henry asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?"

"Which one was Finn?"

"The really tall one."

"Oh."

"Why?" Rachel questioned cautiously.

"Because I was wondering what your ex looked like."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh and Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"He's really dumb." And _that _was why she loved her little brother so much.


	6. Alejandro

Alejandro-Lady Gaga

_She's not broken,she's just a baby_

_But her boyfriends like a dad, just like a dad._

Rachel slammed the door shut behind her as she walked to her car. She had gotten into another fight with Jesse. He was way too protective of her lately. He told her to stop hanging out with Finn, Mike, Matt, and Puck because he thinks she's been blowing them or something which she swears she's not( she isn't- just making out with Puck a little). So she tell him to fuck off and she hangs up and gets into her car and go sees Puck(he always knows how to make her feel better-not like that you sicko- by putting on some stupid musical).

"Hey baby," Puck says as he opens the door to see a crying Rachel at his door step. He envelopes her into his arms and whispered sweet coos into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He pulled her into the house and sat down on the couch, pulling her on to his lap, bridal style. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck while she let the tears escape from her eyes. "What happened babe?" Puck asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Me and Jesse fought again," she choked out in between hiccups. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket as she began to wipe the tears from her face. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked shakily.

_"Rachel?" Jesse said._

"What?"she asked a little pissed off.

_"I'm sorry. But you need to stop hanging out with all those guys. I know you aren't blowing them but they probably want you to. Especially Puck. He's always trying to get into someone's pants. Anyways, come meet me at my friend Jake's house. He's having a party and I want you to meet all my old friends."_

"No."

_"What? Why not?"_

"Because you're a self-centered jackass who has to stop every time he sees a fucking mirror because he's so goddamned vain. And to be honest, I'd rather not date a guy who hates some of my best friends. And guess what? We're done."

_"Rach-"_

"Oh and by the way? I've been making out with Noah constantly for 2 months now." and she hung up the phone and turned it off and threw it to the ground. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling Puck. She lowered her head and kissed him fully on the lips. He almost immediately kissed back. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and groaned when he felt her grind into his erection. He pulled back suddenly and laughed at the pout that molded itself onto Rachel's newly bruised lips.

"Baby," he said as she lowered her face to his neck and began kissing and biting it. "Did you just dump Jesse?"

"Uh-huh," she muttered against his jaw.

"Fuck yes!" he said pulling her mouth back to his.

**I'm going to do little stories like these every once in a while. I will Update The Things You Make Me Do and Notes in Your Locker by the end of this week. Sorry for the wait. Review please!**


	7. Misery Business

Misery Business-Paramore

_She's got a body like an hourglass _

_It's ticking like a clock_

Puck sat in his math class(Math! Do you see what she does to him? He went to math to see her! What the fucking hell?) staring straight at the clock waiting for the stupid bell to ring. He looked over to where she was sitting and smiled. He noticed a certain Latino bitch in the corner of his eye, scowling at her and then to him. Sure, Santana was pretty and had an amazing body, but still she wasn't her.

_Once a whore you're nothing _

_I'm sorry but that will never change_

Santana was a whore. No joke. She fucked random guys and dumped their asses like it was fucking nothing. Puck could just imagine her as stripper when she's 40. She didn't care if people thought she would become a stripper because she probably thought the same God damned thing.

_Oh, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him and now_

Santana hated her because she was dating Puck.She didn't car Santana hated her because she hated her too. And she had to admit, it was pretty fun watching the look on her face when she walked around on the arm of Noah Puckerman. Puck loved that too. Because Rachel Berry was all his and he loved rubbing his relationship with her in the Jolly Green Giants face.

_Oh God it just feels so good!_ (that's what she said)


	8. Misguided Ghosts

Misguided Ghosts-Paramore

Rachel lied on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, as the lyrics flowed through her ear buds to her head.

_I am going away for a while_

_But I'l be back so don't try and follow me_

_I'll return as soon as possible_

Rachel sighed and looked over at the time. Two thirty in the morning. She had class in the morning but really didn't want to go. She could hear Mike snoring in the other room next to hers. She looked right at her sleeping boyfriend. She sighed and rested her head on Noah's bare, toned chest. She left her ear buds in and hummed quietly along with the song.

_I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Traveling endlessly_

She felt Noah's arms slid into place around her narrow waist. She smiled and kissed his cheek before nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

_We are just misguided ghosts_

Rachel's eyes closed slowly as she drifted in to a deep slumber. She smiled when the last line played.

_They echo me in circles_


	9. Last Friday Night

Last Friday Night-Katy Perry

Rachel groaned as the beeping noises came from her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and closed her eyes again, attempting to fall asleep again. She could hear the other guys walking around the house. She ignored them and snuggled into Puck's hard, toned chest.

"Rachel! Puck! Get your asses out of bed!" Mike yelled from the other side of their closed bedroom door. Unlucky for Puck and Rachel, they got completely wasted last night and now had terrible hangovers. Puck groaned and squeezed Rachel's waist tighter. She inhaled his musky scent and sighed.

"Shut up, Mike!" she said quietly but loud enough he could hear her. Rachel moaned and rolled off of Puck's chest and got out of bed, with him following her actions. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Sam and Finn while Mike made coffee.

"So what happened last night?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of the coffee Mike had set in front of her.

"You too got married," Sam replied nonchalantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Haha, now what really happened,"she said getting pissed.

"He's not joking," Finn interjected," look at your hands." Rachel and Puck looked at their left hands and stared down in shock at the shiny gold bands on their ring fingers. "Last night, while we were all wasted, we were talking about how you guys should get married in June when Mike said you should get married that night. Us being drunk, we all agreed and went to the nearest Temple and some Rabbi married you guys! Good thing Puck had picked out the bands already,"Finn said laughing. Puck and Rachel sat there thinking when Puck shoot up out of his seat.

"No one tell my mom!" He yelled.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"If she finds out she'll die of excitment," he hurried out. Rachel swiftly nodded in agreement.

"So,"Sam said with a smirk," Who are we gonna tell first?"

"Oh!" Mike cried out," Let's call Quinn!"

"Why her?" Finn asked carefully.

"Because think about how pissed she'll be! It'll be hilarious!"

"Good point,"Sam agreed. The three of them walked into the living roon and started calling all their friends from Glee club. And Mike was right, Quinn's reaction was hilarious. She even came by and started yelling at Rachel. Rachel burst into laughter when Quinn called her a slut.

"At least he didn't get me pregnant!" Rachel said in between laughs. Quinn just huffed and left the house with a slam of the door.

The second that door shut Puck attacked Rachel with his lips. They laid down on the couch with Rachel on top of him, and continued making out.

"I love you," He said when he pulled back form her mouth so he could breath. She looked into his green eyes and murmured back, "I love you, too, Noah."

"You guys are corny as fuck," Sam said walking though the room.

"Shut up Evans!" Rachel yelled before she was pulled into another passionate, gentle kiss from her hot-as-fuck husband.


	10. How He Fell In Love

I'm not in love with her. Sure, she's the prettiest thing in the whole world. And yeah, I cannot look into her eyes without smiling(unless there are tears in them because then I'm getting ready to kick the ass of whoever made her cry). And so what if I can't stop thnking about her. But I'm not in love with her. Finn's an asshole for hurting her like he did. And him kissing Quinn? Just brought up his douche level from Bag-o-douche to Lord of the Douches. He was a shitty boyfriend to her anyways! He never stood up for her(like I did) and he never treated her like a princess(like I still do) and he never cared(like I always will). I didn't stop kissing her because for Finn-I stopped kissing her because I knew she would regret it. If it weren't for that, I could have kissed her for hours. And I was the who held her as she cried her beautiful, brown eyes out after Finn 'offically' dumped her in the tree lot. We somehow always push each other. I push her to act more like a normal high school and she pushes me to do better in school. And I was scared for her during that football game, and I planned to kick whosever ass touched her just to score a fucking touchdown. She gave me advice on how to get Lauren to like me(which didn't work) and I helped her realize she didn't need Finn to be happy. I was the one who helped her when she heard about Quinn and Finn. I didn't just sing Need You Now with her because I wanted to make Finn jealous(okay half the reason)-I wanted to hear how our voices mixed together and it sounded amazing. And, yeah, I am her best friend. I am the one who gave her the chance to be who she was while everyone just laughed at her. I hated my self for not standing up and saying I agreed with her when she suggested original song ideas. I always told her how she was my princess, and how pretty she was but she always told me to shut up like I was joking even when I wasn't. Her smile can simply just melt my heart away with just a single glance at it and every time I hear her laugh my heart beats just a little is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but I would never admit that to anyone, not even her. Every day I just want to die for all the things I did to her when we weren't friends. And I keep dreaming about the sweet kisses we shared when we were dating or when we kissed while she dated Finn. All I really want is to be the one who gets to kiss her and hold her and be the only she thinks about. But I'm not in love her. I swear I'm not! Just...just...shut up.


	11. Take M On The Floor

Take Me on The Floor-The Veronica's

_Take me on the floor!_

_I can give you more!_

The music blasted from the speakers of Rachel's iPod dock Mike sat up in bed. HE could not believe Rachel was playing music at 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the living room where Sam and Finn sat on the couch and Puck sat in the recliner with a giggling Rachel in his lap.

"Good morning Mikey!" Rachel yelled over the blasting music. Mike walked over to the iPod deck and unplugged it. He plopped down onto the floor and rubbed his temple as if to numb the pain growing in the back of his head.

"What happened last night?" he asked quietly.

"You got drunk as fuck," Sam said laughing.

"What?" he yelled and winced as the pain in his head grew even larger.

"Yup," Rachel giggled,"You even had sex with some chick in the bathroom."

"And you call me a man whore," Puck muttered against Rachel's neck. While they started to fill Mike in on what happened the night before, Rachel stood up and walked into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a glass of water and some Advil pills and placed them on the coffee table in front of Mike. She kissed his forehead and walked into his bedroom. She sauntered out a minute later with his church clothes and hand them to him before sliding back onto Puck's lab and resting her head on his shoulder.

"And why do I have these?" Mike said holding up the clothes.

"What else are you going to wear to church?" Finn said, grinning.

"Now get dressed," Sam said standing up. "We have to go in twenty minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Mike walked into the living room in his church clothes and sighed when he noticed Rachel and Puck making out on the couch. He reached over and grabbed a pillow off the chair near him and tossed it towards them, hitting Rachel's back. They pulled apart to see who threw the pillow at them and glared at Mike before pressing their lips back together.

"Dude!" Sam said from out side the house, "Let's go!" Mike walked out the door into the brisk cold and hopped into the back of Finn's car.

"Finally they're gone!" Rachel said as the car drove away. She grabbed Puck's hand and led him to their bedroom to do unspeakable things.

When the guys got home, Rachel and Puck were sitting on couch with Rachel fast asleep in his arms. They had been watching RENT when she feel asleep and Puck changed it to a hockey game.

"Hey," Sam said smiling at the situation in front of him.

"Shut up," Puck said quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"Want me to bring her up to your room?" Sam asked.

"Sure, just don't wake her up. She gets pissed when she doesn't get enough sleep," Puck said as Sam picked Rachel up on his arms and walked up the stairs. Luckily for Sam, Puck forgot to close the bedroom door so he could just walk in and place her gently on the bed. She felt the change of scenery and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sammy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Bunny?" he said giving her his signature smile.

"Where's Noah?"

"Downstairs. You fell asleep," He said, putting the covers over her petite body. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No..." she sighed, closing her eyes. Sam smiled and walkl ou the door, closing it behind him and walking down the stairs where Finn, Puck, and Mike watched the hockey game.

"She still asleep?" Puck asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded heading the kitchen to grab a beer.

"So," Mike started as Sam came back in the room,"Wanna go wrestle in the yard until Rachel comes out and yells at us?" he smirked.

"Hell yeah!" they all yelled. They ran out side and Mike jumped Finn from behind while Sam and Puck sat on the steps laughing at them.

Just another day at the Puckerman/Berry/Evans/Chang/Hudson household.


End file.
